


GreyVerse

by Vixen_Darkkat



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Darkkat/pseuds/Vixen_Darkkat
Summary: While I have a main universe for my OC, I decided to write an alternate timeline to spice things up..."It's said that long ago we came from a large beast having been tamed by a maiden from the land we now call home. It was a large wolf, with wings on its back. It bore a feathered mane and talons on its hind legs. It could see into the heart of anyone it chose. It's been rumored that if you use your eyes too long, the glow of your marks is but a warning... if you push it too far you will take on the shape of our ancestors."Or so the Kizunaki legend told. What it doesn't mention is that if you begin "taming" right away it won't be a full transformation...





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe Warning: I was not kind to my OC and there is underage smut in Part 1. Rape occurs in Part 4.

Born Suzuki Kizunaki, Naki is the 3rd and only surviving child of his parents. His clan markings were black, unlike his family members who all had dark blue marks. He was raised by his uncle, who accepted him when he started calling himself a boy around age 6. 

Naki had a crush on the Inazuka boy, Kiba, that he often trained with. It was short lived however, when he started talking about a girl he saw somewhere, Naki picked himself up and cut ties with him.

Around age 9, his grandmother warned him of the family legend, after she'd seen him training his eyes- pushing himself further and further, letting the glow last just a little longer with each exercise. From then on he seldom used them, he didn't consider reading someone's heart to be worth the risk.

That changed a year later when he was paired with Sasuke Uchiha of all people. Another clan with a dangerous eye ability, however they'd been wiped out long before this meeting. He glared when the Uchiha looked him up and down. Then he noticed his other teammates. An obnoxious blonde and a love sick girl... just watching her fawn over Sasuke made him want to gag.

Being the last team waiting, Naki took a moment to use his eyes- just for a quick peek. The brooding Uchiha wanted revenge, the pink one wanted to be loved by Sasuke, and the blonde... he couldn't read the blonde... just as his eyes returned to normal he caught glimpse of their Sensei as he poked his head in. 

Naki froze. His eyes lit up again in an instant and revealed at the very least, that he could trust this.. Kakashi Hatake... and if he was to be in this man's care, he should probably be sure he knows anything and everything about his clan and abilities... since they didn't produce shinobi very often.

He found a chance to share that information within a few days, and his Sensei seemed thankful for the insight. Things were off to a good start there at least.

His team was uncoordinated, and sloppy. He had to resist mauling his teammates while in wolf form, but with Kakashi's guidance the conflicts somewhat mellowed out.

A year later, he had gotten more used to his team and their dynamics. He still butt heads with Sasuke, but he was getting along better with the other two.

Kakashi stood on a branch a good ways up in a nearby tree, watching them over his naughty book. He was certain they could work together smoothly, it was just a matter of training them. 

Sasuke pushed Sakura away as she tried to hug him for the 3rd time today, scoffing and glancing over to Naruto who simply sat back and giggled. His cheeks warmed slightly but not enough to be noticeable. 

Naki sat back against the tree, watching his teammates for a while. They were tasked with getting used to each other at this point, but it seemed that no matter how much he tried he just could not seem to fit in with them. 

Occasionally he could talk with Sakura about his feelings, but then she'd go on a shpeal about Sasuke and he would back away again. When he would try with Naruto, he found that the blond was an absolute idiot with a flaming temper, and an appetite to boot. No real connection there either.

Then there was Sasuke. The wannabe loner who was adored by both Sakura and Naruto. And when he first started getting his sharingan, they were so proud of him. He was loved by those around him, and Naki didn't understand that feeling.

One late afternoon on the training field, he decided to speak up. He called all three of them out on how he couldn't relate to them or their connection. Then he glared at the Uchiha as his eyes began to glow...

"And you! Surrounded by the love of others even though you only push them away!" Naki growled under his breath, trying to fight back tears.

Sasuke let his eyes shine and stared back, "Oh really? You at least have a family."

"They disowned me right after birth simply because of my color. A pack of grey wolves want nothing to do with a black one!"

They screamed back and forth, Sakura trying to hold Naki back while Naruto tried to hold Sasuke. Both boys shook off their holds and glared at each other, no longer throwing insults. Seeing the way their eyes shone, Sakura and Naruto stepped away.

Up on his perch Kakashi kept a close watch on the two, ready to step in if needed. When his younger student began to glow in lines along his body, he lowered his book and knelt down- prepared to intervene.

Hatred toward his brother, admiration towards his brother, wanting revenge against his brother, wanting to kill his brother... Naki kept digging deeper...

Sasuke could feel his heart being pried open; his emotions softly shifted in his chest as they revealed themselves to Naki. His feelings for Naruto fluttered through him and he cursed under his breath. He did his own digging, not holding back as he tore through the other's thoughts.

Abandonment issues, always in isolation, treated like a stray dog in his own home, just wanting to belong, warnings of family legends... Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of what he found but dug deeper regardless. 

Naki's skin and eyes began glowing brighter steadily until fur began growing along his cheekbones and nose, feathers flowing with his hair and furry ears turned back in anger. A tail of fur and feather twitched behind him as his nails grew into claws, and teeth became fangs.

Sakura gasped and clung to Naruto, and Sasuke finally released his gaze. Kakashi had the boy in his arms in an instant, a hand over his eyes, and growled "Go..." to the three of them before kicking off into the trees.

The Jounin bolted through the forest. The boy in his arms began to twist and whine, urging Kakashi to move faster. 

When he deemed them far enough, Kakashi tried to sit the boy against a tree. His legs had morphed a bit in length, and as his feet slipped from his shoes they stretched to form talons. Fur continued to sprout from his skin in waves.

Kakashi lifted his forehead protector and activated his sharingan. He looked through the boy with ease and found only one way that might be able to save him from this change. He sighed and bit his lip while covering his eye again. He felt uneasy about this...

"Do you trust me?" He lifted the boy's chin as he continued to whine and whimper. "Naki... do you trust me?"

The boy managed to nod, his senses were blurring together but he could still hear his Sensei's voice and feel his hands. He twitched and reached out for the older man, claws drawn and ready to sink in. 

Kakashi hesitated before picking Naki up again, still holding a hand over his eyes. He ignored the twinge of pain from Naki holding tightly to him, and took off again.

On the outskirts of the village, the Jounin slipped into his home and kicked the door shut behind himself. He went straight for his bedroom and gently laid the boy down on the bed.

The man's thoughts raced; he can't seriously do this, can he? This is his student! A Genin! This course of action is wrong in so many ways, but... His heart stuttered in his chest as he looked down at Naki, his hand still covering the boy's eyes. This is his student, and it would be worse of him to simply let this mutation happen. 

Kakashi swallowed hard and sighed, "Forgive me..." He sat on the edge of the bed beside his twitching charge, and tenderly caressed the boy's cheek. He let his hand trail over his collar bones, then further down. He hesitated again when his hand reached the boy's stomach. Any further and there was no return...

Naki whimpered and twitched at his Sensei's touch; it felt like little jolts of electricity wherever their skin met. He curled toward the sensation.

Kakashi sighed again at the boy's reaction and moved his hand over his hip, trailing down along his twitching tail. "Do you fully trust me...?" He asked before moving any further.

Naki managed another nod and rolled over onto his back again. He felt dizzy, and whined when he found his voice didn't work.

The Jounin took a deep breath and ran his hand up the boy's leg. His pace slowed as he came very close to brushing against the boy's crotch, and diverted his hand's path to go up over his hip instead. He trailed his fingertips up along Naki's chest until they reached his slender chin, which he tilted up.

Naki trembled, his chin held at an upright angle while his eyes were covered. He clawed at the blankets beneath him for but a moment before his whole body tensed up... cloth covered lips pressed against his own in what he guessed was meant to be a kiss. Slowly, he reached up to find his Sensei's face, intent of peeling that fabric from between them.

This was it, Kakashi thought, there really is no turning back now... His mask fell to his neck...

Naki let his tongue out to get a proper taste, and was met with Kakashi's as he moved in to kiss the boy again. The Kizunaki felt his skin heat... 

When Kakashi pulled away a few moments later, Naki whimpered. Carefully, he climbed over the boy to reach the nightstand. He fumbled around in the top drawer before finding what he was looking for; a bandage roll.

There was no way he could accomplish anything if he had to keep his hand over Naki's eyes, so he knelt with one leg between his, and started wrapping the bandage.

"You've pushed your sight too far, it's time to rest."

The Genin nodded and squirmed slightly, his senses trying to keep up without his eyes, when he felt something firm rub against him between his thighs. His face reddened and a pleading whimper escaped him as he reached out for his Sensei. 

As quickly as he could, Kakashi finished wrapping the boy's eyes and sat up to remove his vest and shirt. "Let's not have you shredding those..." He leaned forward again and began to gently grind his knee against the boy's nether region.

Naki whined and squirmed, unsure how to react to this bizarre and electrifying sensation. He reached out again and latched onto Kakashi's back.

The Jounin gently caressed the boy's cheek again as he lowered himself enough to lick at his trembling lip. The boy responded with licks of his own and pressed their lips together again. Kakashi continued to grind and kiss the boy for some time.

When he pulled away, he glanced over the body beneath him to check the progression of the change. It seemed to be slowing, but that wasn't enough... 

Still caressing his student's cheek, he swallowed hard as he tried to come up with another course of action that could help. When he came up with nothing, he sighed as he sat up, earning a few claw marks, and muttered, "Forgive me..."

Kakashi slowly undressed Naki as the boy whimpered and whined in confusion. Once he'd set the clothes aside, he looked down at his vulnerable student. Bare, blind, distorted form... His heart ached seeing the boy this way.

The fur seemed to lightly cover most of his body, and the feathers from his hair came down his neck onto his shoulders. His legs were bent in a more digigrade shape, trembling and gently squeezing the thigh between them.

'He's in an almost feral state of mind like this...' Kakashi sighed as he climbed off the bed to undress himself, praying for forgiveness for what he was about to do.

Naki squirmed as he tried to determine where the warmth had gone, he needed that warmth... After a few moments he felt the bed dip, telling him that his Sensei had come back to him. Once his knees had been nudged wider he latched onto the body above him, claws digging into the man's back while his legs wrapped around his waist. 

Kakashi sighed, gently trailing his fingertips along the boy's side before slipping between his thighs. He hesitated a moment before gently rubbing against Naki's lower lips and pressed a fingertip inside.

The Genin squirmed and whined, unsure how to react to the new sensation. The electric feeling had returned but was more intense. He gasped as he felt the digit slip deeper inside of him.

He dug his claws deeper and squeezed with his thighs as his body trembled. When he felt another enter him he whined and growled, trying to pull Kakashi closer to him. After a moment he felt lips against his own and bit at them, tasting blood. He felt the man try to pull away so he whimpered and began lapping at the injury in apology.

Kakashi smiled ever so slightly at the gesture, but it faded when he realized that the boy had begun grinding against his hand. With a sigh he pulled away, ignoring the claws digging deep enough to make him bleed and the growling that erupted. He carefully adjusted to line himself up and pressed into the boy slowly.

Naki howled, his whole body tingling and twitching as his back arched off the bed. He clung to the body above him. Unable to help it, his eyes opened beneath the bandage causing a slight glow, but within a few moments he felt a palm lay over them.

Kakashi began to move... his thrusts were shallow and slow to start, but were enough to make the boy cry out and claw at his back. After a bit he pressed in a little deeper and the small body beneath his arched up again, claws scrambling to get a better hold as an almost human sound escaped him.

Quickly, the Jounin glanced down along the boy's body, noting thankfully that the fur and feathers were starting to recede. He took Naki's cheek in hand again and kissed the boy with more force. When he finally pulled away, he moved his hand to grasp hip, giving him better leverage.

Their pace continued, Kakashi reaching a little bit deeper with each thrust and sending sparks throughout Naki's body as it slowly reverted to mostly normal. 

"Se- Sensei...!" The boy moaned as his voice finally returned, his hold on the body above him tightening.

Kakashi froze. He raised his head from the crook of the boy's neck and looked him over from their current position. The only fur left was his ears and tail.

Naki whined loudly and tugged at the man's waist with his legs. "Sen....sei... don't..." he panted, begging, "...please, more..."

Kakashi sighed, caressing the boy's cheek as he pressed their lips together once more. He laid his head back against the boy's neck and shifted his hips slowly, working back up to the rhythm they'd had before.

Naki cried out with each thrust, his voice getting louder and louder, begging and pleading. Then the electricity in his veins was suddenly tenfold and he screamed. His eyes flew open and his back arched off the bed, pressing his chest to his Sensei's. He dug his claws in deeply and squeezed with his legs as hard as he could, his body trembling and tensing so hard that the good feeling almost hurt.

Kakashi stilled and held his breath. He dared not move while the boy clenched so hard; he didn't want to release inside of him. Luckily, after a few moments the pressure started to lessen and the boy's limbs fell to the bed. He slowly pulled away from his twitching and trembling student, excusing himself to the bathroom.

When he returned a short while later, wearing fresh pants and his mask back over his face, he found that Naki had passed out and that his ears and tail had disappeared. He smiled weakly and sat beside him as he began unwrapping his eyes. After setting the bloody bandage aside, he kissed the boy's forehead and pulled the blanket up over him. 

Once certain that he was comfortable, Kakashi slipped away from the bed and over to the couch. With what he knew of the Kizunaki clan, he lay there quietly as the realization dawned on him; he'd just sealed his and the boy's fates together...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicted emotions run rampant...

Birds chirping outside the window caused Naki to stir. Something about this bedding seemed different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it... With a yawn, he sat up and stretched, letting the blanket fall to his lap. After rubbing his eyes, he looked down to find himself bare, and panicked.

His ears quickly furred over and his tail sprout from his backside in an instant. Throwing the blanket over his head, he sat there trembling slightly as he tried to understand what had happened, and where he was.

Naki sniffed at the blanket and sheets, then turning around to sniff at the pillows, he recognized the scent... Shyly, he pulled the blanket down enough to peek over the edge, looking around to confirm his suspicion. 

Sure enough, Kakashi Sensei was standing in the kitchen a little ways from the bedroom. He couldn't help but stare; the man's back and shoulders were covered in red, scabbed over lines... then he glanced at his hands to find blood under his nails...

Everything came rushing back at once... the argument, the change, Kakashi's lips, hands, the electricity... Kakashi... 

Naki whimpered, gaining the attention of his Sensei.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Naki simply whimpered again, eyes wide, staring at his hands.

Kakashi felt his heart sink. He turned back to the stove and finished making their plates. When he finished, he brought them over and sat at the foot of the bed, setting Naki's breakfast in front of him.

The boy's ears perked up at the smell of food, and his tail began wagging behind him. He looked up at Kakashi and his face reddened. 

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi reached over to brush the hair out of his student's eyes. 

'How am I... feeling?' Naki took a moment to asses his senses, and his emotional state. "Embarrassed..." he muttered, "but otherwise I feel fine."

"And your eyesight?" 

Naki turned to look out the window for a few moments, "There's a slight fuzz on far away things..."

The Jounin sighed, he had not been able to prevent damage to the boy's eyes. "Hopefully Lady Tsunade can fix that." He reached over to caress the boy's cheek, "Let's not tell her what I... we... did though."

Naki nodded and nuzzled into his Sensei's hand; his touch felt so warm... but- "What about your.... your back...?" He looked torn at the thought he'd hurt his Sensei. 

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "Don't you worry about that, now eat up."

When they'd finished eating, Kakashi cleaned up the kitchen then set up the shower for Naki. He ruffled the boy's hair before stepping out and closing the door.

Now that he was alone, he had time to think; the night before swirled through his mind. Naki held the towel tightly to his chest for a few moments before setting it on the sink, and climbed into the tub. He let the water wash over his body as he knelt down and sat under the spray.

What all had his Grandmother said about that legend? He focused his mind to go back to her words... Overly extended use causes one to take on the ancestral form, he remembered that much... but... to reverse it- oh... One must be tamed. He could swear that 'tamed' meant something like last ni-

The realization made him tremble. He'd been bonded... and the Kizunaki mate for life...

Naki ran his hands into his hair and his ears lowered. How could this happen? He was too young for a mate, but... pushing his eyes too far had left him needing tamed... Oh, this was a huge mess! Sensei's stuck with him... does he even know what he's done? What if he doesn't want that responsibility? What would he do then? Oh... but he liked his Sensei... and although he didn't fully understand what was going on, he had enjoyed the way his Sensei tasted... and the electrical feeling wherever he touched... As his mind shifted his tail started to wag slightly.

By the time Kakashi returned, Naki's mind had done loops through good and bad thoughts, ultimately leaving him in tears.

"I found your shoes, and a fresh pair of pants," the Jounin said as he poked his head into the bathroom. When he spotted Naki's tail wagging despite his ears being down, he pushed the door open further and set the clothing aside as he knelt beside the tub. "What's wrong?"

The boy didn't respond at first, besides his tail wagging faster at the sound of Sensei's voice. After a few moments he turned and threw the curtain aside, leaning out of the tub to wrap his arms around the Jounin's neck. 

Kakashi sighed, and reached up to caress the back of the boy's head. He sensed that he'd come to the same conclusion he had the night before. When Naki whimpered and tried to press their lips together, he sighed again as he moved his hand around to cover the boy's eyes then reached up to pull his mask down.

After that day, Kakashi made it a habit to only spend time with Naki if the rest of their team was present. He didn't want to raise any suspicion about what had occurred between them. 

However, avoiding alone time only lasted a couple years. When he started puberty, the full moon seemed to have an effect on him if he was bleeding... it was as if he were in heat. His body took on the partial feral form that it had the night of their bonding, but with wings that disappeared as he crawled through the open window. Kakashi begged forgiveness each night the boy came to him.

When Naki turned 16, he went to his Sensei, in normal consciousness, for the first time. He couldn't sleep; his body felt warm and tingly wherever he touched. With his wolf form, he made it to the familiar window in no time at all. Standing back on two legs, he pulled the window open slowly.

"It's not a full moon tonight." Kakashi's voice came from the shadows behind him. Naki slowly turned toward it.

"I can't... everything's warm... no sleep... I need my Sensei..." Panting, his voice trembled slightly.

The older male sighed and stepped closer. He took hold of Naki's hair and pulled his head back, then trailed his fingertips down the boy's side before drawing circles on his hip. Naki practically melted under his touch, whimpering as another tremor ran through him.

Kakashi sighed again and hugged the boy to his chest before picking him up and climbing through his open window. As always, once he was on the bed the Jounin would pull out a bandage to wrap his eyes. It was both to prevent him from straining them, and so he couldn't see what was under the man's mask.

Blind, Naki bit his lip and slipped his shirt over his head. After a moment he felt hands tugging at his shorts and laid back to let them be pulled off. 

As weird as it was, he actually didn't mind the bandage. Without his eyes, the rest of his senses heightened even further than normal.

Hands... he was brought back from his thoughts as hands slid up his legs and spread them before sliding up his stomach and chest. One would then take his chin and.... 

Kakashi hesitated. He'd gotten so used to this midnight routine that it came like second nature. He felt wrong... at least the boy was older now, but still... and yet...

He moved his hands back down the boy's body, gently squeezing when he got to his hips. Something was very different tonight. He took his time, savoring the sensation of the boy's skin against his palms... Maybe it was the fact he'd gotten used to this, or that this was the first time the boy was entirely conscious. 

"Sensei..." Naki whimpered softly and reached out for him, "please, make me feel good..."

The older man could not help the twitch he felt from those words. Maybe he was starting to enjoy this? It had been some time since he'd been intimate with someone before the boy... No, he shook his head, this was his student... student....

Naki's fingertips trailed down his stomach and paused when they encountered Kakashi's length. Hesitantly they danced around it, until it twitched again. His hands were suddenly holding it firmly in place, accidentally coaxing a slight groan from the man.

"Sensei? Does this... make you feel good?" Naki asked as his hands stayed wrapped around the hard member.

"...yes, but this is not about me." 

Naki sat up in an instant, "But...! I want you to feel good too..." his voice trailed off, his hands squeezing gently to emphasize his point.

Another grunt escaped the Jounin and he had to catch his breath. Was he even allowed to enjoy this? At least, now that the boy was older...?

"Teach me, Sensei..." Naki moved one hand up along the man's muscular body to find and hold his cheek. He ran his thumb over Kakashi's lip before kissing him, the grip around his arousal tightening every so often.

He's initiating, willingly... Kakashi lifted a hand to caress the boy's neck and returned the kiss. He even said he wants me to enjoy this too... His other hand moved to grasp Naki's, guiding it slowly into a stroking motion. Maybe just this once...

Naki arched his body as Kakashi trailed his fingertips down his back, to grasp his rear. The older male gently massaged the cheek in his hand and kissed along the boy's chin and neck. The boy shivered slightly and noted that the sparks were more intense this time...

Kakashi pulled the boy into his lap and nipped along his shoulder. He'd released the boy's hand to let him touch for himself, finding that he had more confidence in his strokes now. He let out a groan and slipped a hand around and under the boy to repay the attention. When his fingers caressed and rubbed his lips, Naki inhaled sharply. He smirked as he began teasing the boy's entrance.

Soft little sounds escaped Naki's throat and his hand's movement faltered. This was nothing like when he was younger... Sensei was doing this differently... He suddenly gasped as fingertips brushed against something sensitive. Then again. And again. His legs trembled as the motion was repeated. He started to feel light headed after a bit and reached up to hold onto Sensei's shoulders.

Kakashi grinned and continued to stroke the bundle of nerves, watching and listening closely. When the boy's voice started coming out high pitched, he pressed a little harder and worked his fingers faster. Just a little more... his cries were coming out as squeaks now, and his whole body was trembling. 

"Aah... aaah... aaaaah..." Naki's voice kept going higher... he felt a strong tingling all through his legs that kept getting stronger until... he cried out, sounding almost in pain as his body tensed tightly with the feeling of electricity roaring through his veins. He clung tightly to Sensei as his body shook and twitched.

"We're not done yet..." Kakashi whispered in the boy's ear as he moved his hands to grasp slender thighs and lift the boy slightly. He pulled him closer and lowered him slowly over his erection, slipping into him with ease.

Naki gasped again and whined. Everything was so much more sensitive... he felt Kakashi lift him slightly and bring him down again, the friction sending another wave of tingling through him. The sensation of him inside was familiar, but the intensity was 10 fold. He panted and clung to the Jounin.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the boy and gently laid him on his back, then hooked his arms under his legs.

Naki started to question the change of position but was cut off by the Jounin's thrust; he cried out as the new angle came with new intensity. "Sen... sei...!" He couldn't help the moans that rolled off his tongue, and his grip on the man's shoulders tightened.

Kakashi leaned forward, spreading the boy's legs wider and pushing his knees toward his shoulders. He moaned softly, "Naki..." The boy's mouth was open and his head tilted back. He kissed along his chin until the boy turned to face him.

Naki briefly opened his eyes behind the bandage, having been holding them tightly closed. "Sen-" Cut off with a kiss the boy melted mentally. He let his tongue out to dance with Kakashi's, nipping at his lip from time to time. When he pulled away for air he tried to speak again, "Does Sensei.... feel good?" He panted, his hands moving to caress the back of the Jounin's neck.

Kakashi sighed, he did feel good. Better in fact than he had in a long time. He looked down at his student's flushed face and smiled, "Yes, but only this once."

Naki whined at that, "Sensei... I'm not a kid anymore..." 

"That's debatable, but we don't talk about back then... remember?" Kakashi fought the dirty feeling that welled up in his gut from remembering their earlier 'encounters' of this sort. 

Before either of them realized it, they had stopped moving entirely as they lightly bickered back and forth.

"We're bonded, which means you're the only one I'll ever do this with, but I don't want you to see it as a chore anymore..." Naki wished he could read his Sensei.

Kakashi sighed yet again, "I understand that, and I'm taking responsibility for it, but..." 

But what? Because he's my student? His age? He's at least been a Chunin for 2 years now... Or is it the guilt from binding us together when he was so young? Ouch, nail on the head.

Kakashi sat up and pulled away from the boy, sitting on the edge to face away from him. Of course the kid scrambled to his side immediately and latched onto his arm... asking what he'd done wrong.

He hadn't done anything wrong. He'd been an emotionally unstable child and got into a fight with his teammate. Granted, it hadn't been just a fight or just a teammate... He was upset with the world, much like Sasuke had been. It was just unfortunate that his ability was too much to handle at the time.

Kakashi pulled the boy into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, caressing the back of his head.

"It's not your fault, Naki." He took a deep breath. "But it was wrong of me to touch you that way when you were a Genin... and unfortunately, it was the only way to reverse the change... I did it to protect my student."

"Am I allowed to be more than just your student...?" 

"I don't know... let's get some sleep." The Jounin picked the boy up with ease and laid him on the bed again, then excused himself to the bathroom. 

Naki reached up and clawed the bandage from his face, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared down at the wrap in his hands. This night had not turned out how he'd hoped...


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts beat with reason.

When Kakashi didn't return from the bathroom, Naki's heart broke. He cried himself to sleep clutching the pillow.

When he still wasn't there when he woke in the morning, he sighed and got dressed quickly so he could leave. Just as he was opening the door, he ran into his Sensei.

"It's fine, I'll go..." Naki tried to push past him.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"I said it's fine!" The Kizunaki struggled to free himself when his voice cracked.

The Jounin was torn, should he hold onto him and try to explain? Or just let him go, knowing he would return on his own?

Naki managed to free himself while the man was lost in thought and immediately took on his wolf form before bolting into the forest. 

Or lose grip... He sighed. The kid needed time to think, much like he had...

A few months had gone by before he knew it and it was coming up on the day he assumed was his birthday. He remembered that he would get a cake only once the leaves had turned yellow and started to fall. And that was the one night a year that he felt welcome...

Naki sighed as he pulled his scarf around his neck. He hadn't gone back to Kakashi's nor had he been around him other than for training and missions. Who cares if they were bonded? They were the only ones that knew. And right now he didn't want to think about it, or the fact that he would be the only mate he'd ever know.

Frustrated by his thoughts taking the route he wanted to avoid, he kicked a fence as he walked by it. Damnit. 

"Naki? Hey! Long time no see!"

Huh? He spun around to see Kiba waving at him from a little ways down the alley. Oh great.

"He-hey, Kiba..." He tried to sound excited but just couldn't muster it.

Akamaru greeted him with a headbutt and licking, which did cheer him up a little bit. He ruffled the fur behind the dog's ears.

"You look a little down, wanna hit up Ichiraku with me? My treat." Kiba smiled and held his hand out, as if waiting for him to take it.

Naki looked him up and down, then activated his eyes. Sincerity, plenty of enthusiasm, and what?

"Ah come on, you make me feel naked when you do that," The Inazuka laughed, "Can't an old friend take you for lunch?"

"Kiba... you're asking me on a date... I thought I burned that bridge years ago..." To hell with it, he was gonna be honest with him.

Kiba scratched the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed, "Alright, maybe I was, haha.. is that so bad? You've not been with anybody that I've seen, and we had a pretty good connection there when we were kids, for a while at least."

Naki sighed, "Sorry Kiba, I don't have time for this..." He started to walk away when he ran into Sasuke and Naruto. Great, just what I need...

"Naki, we were looking for you. We're still on for our training session, right?" Sasuke's tone rubbed him the wrong way, but at least he was saving him from Kiba... 

"Right, yeah, sure... Let's go." 

Naruto threw his arm over his shoulder and laughed. 

After a little while, Sasuke stopped and pulled the two of them into an alley with him. "Shhh...." he reached over and covered Naruto's mouth.

Naki wanted to ask, but spotted Sakura and Ino a little ways ahead of where they were. Ah, avoiding the fangirls... 

Sasuke waved them deeper into the alley and they soon came out on a different street. "Alright, I helped you, now it's your turn to help me..."

Naki groaned, where was this going?

Naruto got excited, "Here, here, I gotta teach you my jutsu first!"

"Not right here, you idiot..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and began dragging the blond toward the trees lining the road.

Over the course of the next hour, Naruto worked to get Naki's sexy jutsu just right, seeing as they had to hide his clan markings. Sasuke described the plan for Naki to act like his girlfriend and tell the two 'floozies' as he called them to leave him alone.

Naki went along with it, to the best of his ability, resulting in both cheeks being slapped because he had used Sasuke's wording to tell them off. The Uchiha facepalmed.

The plan worked for some time though. Whenever Sakura or Ino spotted Sasuke, they'd huff and turn the other way. 

Sasuke was thankful for the peace and quiet, and even bought Naki lunch when a month had gone by without incident. While walking him home afterwards, he attempted conversation.

"So, you're gonna keep quiet about..." He mumbled for a moment, "...right? I know you've not told anyone yet..."

Huh? "Wait, the..." He thought hard for a moment, then it clicked, "Ah the blond, yeah no, I have no intention of telling anyone either. That's your business."

Sasuke let out the breath he had been holding, "Thank kami... it's hard enough keeping him from saying anything, I don't need to fight off another teammate over it too."

"No worries. Anyway, I'm good from here on, they don't particularly like guests..." Naki scratched the back of his neck when they got near the edge of the Kizunaki compound.

"Alright, and I'll continue staying quiet about that weird thing from way back." Sasuke turned and waved as he walked away.

The rest of Naki's day went by in a blur of screaming, things being thrown, and hiding in his closet to get away from it all. 

Around midnight Naki awoke panting and hot. He rolled over to find he'd taken on his partial feral form, and that the bed was bloody. Oh no...

Before he could even think about it he was soaring above the trees toward the side of the village that Kakashi lived on. He made it to the window in record time but whined when he found it locked. He scratched at the wall beneath it and paced around to the other side of the house.

The front door was also locked. Naki growled and let loose a howl into night. Panting and pacing he sniffed around in hopes of finding his Sensei. Nothing. He was gone... 

Naki growled again and lashed out at the nearby trees. It had to be a mission... but- that meant he was stuck like this until he returned... Damnit, his body felt hot and he couldn't stand it. He let loose another howl. Mate... mate... I need my mate... 

He could feel his eyes watering as he paced in front of the door. He didn't know what to do, Kakashi was always there when this happened... 

He had to do something... but the only person that would be alone and already know about this form was Sasuke... He whined and took off through the trees.

The Uchiha compound was set a little deeper into the woods than some of the others, and the only lingering scent was his teammates. He followed it quickly, around corners and down alleys, trying to find its source... just as he was nearing a house he froze, a kunai stuck in the ground just in front of his hands. Before he could growl, a voice came from the shadows...

"Wait... Naki...? Is that you?" 

It was Sasuke. He whined and nodded letting a bark of sorts be his answer. He would have to hope Sasuke would understand his attempts at communicating.

The Uchiha jumped down from the window and knelt to pick up his weapon. He walked around Naki for a moment before kneeling again. "Looks like you're in a jam. Sensei not home?" He knew Kakashi had fixed him when they were kids, he just didn't know how.

Naki shook his head and whined, clawing at the dirt.

"I'll send a bird for you, at least find out where he is." Sasuke stood and started to walk back toward the house and stopped when the beast didn't follow, "You coming?"

Naki looked up at him and barked again, bounding to his side.

Once in the house, Sasuke pointed to the livingroom and headed for the stairs. "I assume you'll go outside if you need to?" 

He barked again and nodded, curling up on the rug.

The night was long and unbearable; he tossed and turned until morning and woke in another puddle of blood. He whined and paced until Naruto came down from upstairs.

The blond yawned as he reached the bottom of the steps and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Naki. He remembered the first time he'd seen that form and stepped back, "I thought you were fixed!? What did you do?!" 

Naki whined and lowered his head, his tail already tucked between his hind legs. He felt awkward, normally only Kakashi saw this side of him... 

"Sasuke?! I think he's hurt, there's a lot of blood!" Naruto yelled back toward the stairs before stepping closer and kneeling to inspect his teammate.

"What?!" Sasuke jumped down the stairs a moment later, scrambling to his feet and over to his lover's side. "He was fine when he got here?!" 

Naki whined and barked at them when they got too close.

Sasuke stood up and sighed, "Well I just sent word to Kakashi, so hopefully that helps..."

"Oh man, he went on that mission last week, didn't he? Is he still not back yet?" Naruto stood as well and scratched his chin.

A week ago? Still not back? What was he gonna do? He whined, running his hands into his hair, not caring when his claws dug in. He let out a noise that sounded like a strangled sob and laid on his side, curling into a ball.

"Should we tell someone?" Naruto asked innocently. 

Naki immediately growled.

"I'd take that as a no." Sasuke sighed and walked away. "Guess we just wait on word from Sensei."

"Well should we clean up the blood?!" Naruto took off after him.

It was almost midnight again by the time Kakashi made it to the Uchiha's house. Sasuke was waiting up for him on the steps outside. 

Naki's ears perked up and he sniffed the air... Sensei! He sat up and ran for the door but found that it wouldn't open. He whined and stood on his hind legs to see through the window. Sasuke's head... Humph. He barked and whined, clawing at the wood beneath the glass.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but the fact that he was trapped inside when his mate was just on the other side of the door... Damnit, Sasuke just let me leave with him!

After a few more agonizing minutes, Sasuke opened the door and Naki rushed through the gap the moment it was big enough for his head. He whimpered and pawed at Kakashi's leg. 

"Try to give us warning next time you're gonna be out of reach around this kinda thing. Oh, and you owe me a rug..." With that, the Uchiha walked inside.

The Jounin quickly scooped Naki into his arms and took off without a word. Just being touched this much set the boy on fire, he whined loudly and squirmed.

"I know, I'm sorry... I'll fix it as soon as we get to the house..."

Naki whimpered impatiently as Kakashi unlocked the front door, rushing toward the bedroom the moment it opened. 

The Jounin threw his vest and shirt on the couch as he passed it and kicked his pants and shoes off as he neared the bed. He must feel feel awful having been stuck like this for an entire day. Damnit, why hadn't I noticed sooner that it was almost time?

Naki reached for his Sensei as he crawled onto the bed, carefully running his hands over the man's chest and stomach when he got near enough. He whined, the heat made his body ache in a way he couldn't describe but it was driving him crazy. When he started to gently rub Sensei's arousal, the man took his wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head. He whined in confusion.

"Don't worry about me. You've been in this state for too long."

Kakashi grabbed the roll from beside the bed and released the boy's hands. He quickly wrapped his eyes and kissed his forehead. 

The Kizunaki squirmed and whined louder, reaching up for his Sensei again, this time going for the mask. He pulled it down then ran his hands behind the man's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Damn kid, still worried about me despite his condition. He quickly positioned himself between the boy's legs and rubbed his length against him before slowly slipping inside.

Naki cried out at the intrusion, feeling the first bit of relief from his heat. He wrapped his legs around the body above him and pulled him closer.

Kakashi grunted and pulled back to thrust again. 

He couldn't help but think back to their argument. Did he see this as a chore? He might have when the boy was younger, but he was technically of appropriate age now... 

He leaned down to kiss the boy, wiping the tears that leaked from under the edge of the bandage. The poor boy... He thrust harder, trying to relieve him as quickly as he could.

'Can I be more than just your student?' Those words echoed in his mind, tugging at his heartstrings. He had grown to care for Naki in a different way than any other student... and they were involved physically... didn't that already make him more than just his student? 

Naki's cries sounded desperate, his grip on Kakashi's shoulders so tight he had blood running down his arms.

I've got you... it'll be alright... He thought, trying to make sense of his own emotions. 

Naki screamed and sobbed as his voice slowly returned to him, begging, "Please, Sensei...!" His body trembled and shook as he neared his peak.

Almost, almost... Kakashi picked up his speed, giving the boy all he had. I've got you, it's alright...

Another scream tore it's way from the boy's throat as he finally fell over the edge, his body tensing as his claws raked down his Sensei's arms. His grip with his legs was so tight that Kakashi was unable to pull out before his release that was violently ripped from him by the boy's tightness.

Kakashi lay over the boy, panting as he cried beneath him. He wrapped his arms around Naki and rolled them over so he could hold him on his chest.

Naki clung to the larger body, his tail twitching erratically behind him. His ears were down and a bit twitchy as well. 

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the boy's back while petting the back of his head. He was already more than just his student...


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From good to bad, one's luck can change like the seasons.

Naki awoke to the soft sounds of snoring, and feeling squished. He tried to open his eyes but found that the bandage was still in place from last night. 

Wait... He remembered crying himself to sleep on Sensei's chest but... Ooh.... Sensei never left the bed... He felt his cheeks heat; he was naked and being squished by his equally naked Sensei... He wondered if he might enjoy that thought.

Kakashi slowly started to stir from the light squirming of his student. He vaguely remembered rolling onto his side and wrapping the boy in his arms just before passing out. A slight groan slipped past his lips as the smaller body was rubbing against his morning wood. 

Naki turned his head at the sound, "Sensei?" He then felt a twitch come from something firm between his thighs. Oh!

"Hrmmm..." The Jounin grumbled as he rolled his hips to get more friction, drawing an eep from the boy. He wrapped his arms tighter around the small body and nuzzled into his hair.

Naki blushed brightly, was Sensei even awake right now? Is he dreaming? He wiggled his arms down to fondle the man grinding against him, drawing another groan from him.

Kakashi slipped in and out of dreamspace, not entirely sure which was real. He continued his sleepy thrusts until he managed to slip inside, with the help of Naki's guidance. The boy whimpered softly and began grinding his butt back against him as encouragement. 

Naki panted softly when the slow thrusts resumed. Please don't let this be a dream, please don't let this be a dream, he begged over and over in his head as the older man squeezed him tighter and began thrusting with a little more umph. His soft moans were music to the Kizunaki's ears.

This warmth... My warmth... Mine... Kakashi nuzzled into Naki's hair some more, pulling him closer to his chest. He started to come to a bit more as the boy's voice started to escape him.

Naki bit his lip, trying to keep quiet for once. This was much slower paced and gentler than he was used to, but he found he liked it all the same. It felt like the first time that it was Kakashi who wanted it. "Sensei..."

His good eye slowly opened to the morning light through the window, as his mind slowly followed. Soft whimpering... warmth... that scent... the friction... As his sight came into focus his thrusts faltered and slowed, drawing a louder whine from the boy, which woke Kakashi fully.

"N..Naki?" He muttered.

A soft squeak escaped as the boy's body tensed. He'd been caught! "Hah... yes, Sensei?" He panted softly. 

The room was silent for a moment as the Jounin wrestled with his thoughts. "Don't hold your voice back..." He finally said, thrusting into the boy again.

Naki gasped and wiggled his hands up to hold onto the arm across his chest, "Hai!" 

\---

A year flew by like nothing now that Kakashi had opened up a bit to 'encounters' outside of his heat cycle. He even taught him a few things for when he wanted Sensei to feel good first.

His relationship with Sasuke was still odd, but they considered each other friends now instead of just teammates. 

Unfortunately, having witnessed them together on several occasions, Sakura had started being overly friendly with Naki as an excuse to get close to him, though she had stopped verbalizing it, and her obvious fawning had stopped entirely. She seemed as though she had gotten over him.

Around early summer, Kakashi had to take a month long mission with the Anbu, but the four of them held a going away party at the Uchiha's house the day before his departure. 

"Okay, okay, let us toast that thankfully there isn't a full moon this month because godamnit, Kakashi I am not a babysitter!" Sasuke raised his glass, laughing. The Jounin sighed, but couldn't help the smile behind his mask as he raised his glass with the others.

When everything started winding down, Kakashi pulled Naki aside out of the view of the others and kissed his forehead. "You'll be alright without me?"

The boy nodded, "I'll wait for you no matter how long, Kashi." He smiled and caressed the man's cheek for a moment. "Now let's get back in there before they suspect something, there's still a little bit of party left."

Little did they know, his mission would be extended at the last minute...

When Naki got the letter, his heart sank. He meant what he had said, but didn't think he'd have to prove it so soon. He found himself staying at Sasuke's on nights when he couldn't sleep. One or both, he and Naruto, would be awake about the time he'd get there. 

Having gotten so close with the two of them, they had started sharing their plans for the future with each other. Naki hoped to get away from his family and be able to live without the chaos he grew up with. Naruto had started considering moving in with Sasuke since he spent most days there anyway, and Sasuke was actually looking forward to taking Naruto out on an obvious date once he did. He felt that once they lived together it would be time to make it known. 

A few months in to Kakashi's away mission, when the air began to cool and the leaves started to change, Sakura approached Naki with a sly smile. When they sat together in the far corner of the pub, she bombarded him with questions.

Had he any experience with anyone physically? If so what kind of things did he like? What kind of things did his partner/s enjoy? Naki blushed brightly, caught off guard by the overly personal prods.

"Uh, I mean, I've read some things...? Why are you asking me?" He scratched his chin and turned away from her, hoping she didn't see through his obvious lie.

She took on a dreamy look and sighed, "I want to surprise someone special... and I figured you would be the right person to ask. I mean, you're a boy and not a complete idiot." She faked a cough, "And I'm too nervous to ask anyone else."

Sasuke and Kakashi were the only two who knew the truth; despite seeing him the night he bled on the rug, Naruto was clueless. 

Sakura smiled, "So... can you help me out?"

Naki scratched the back of his head, "I guess?" He did his best to not give away that he'd learned first hand what he told her. "It was an interesting book..."

Sakura's cheeks were red when she sat back, having leaned forward into her elbows as he spoke. "Did you get that book from Kakashi Sensei?"

Naki snickered, "Yeah, you could say that."

Sakura started to slide out of her booth, biting her lip. Naki scratched at his chin as he started to follow. 

"I shall put this to good use," Sakura squealed for a moment, then straightened up and beamed at Naki as he dusted off his pants, having sat on crumbs.

"Great, uh, I'm gonna go then..." Naki awkwardly backed away, tugging on the hem of his shirt. Sakura waved and started off in the other direction. Naki breathed a sigh of relief. That was awkward. 

It seemed like Kakashi would be away forever, when another couple months went by. Naki was relieved to discover after an excruciating 3 days that his form would revert once the full moon ended. However he did not want to go through that again without Kakashi... 

He was taking a stroll through the woods in the late afternoon, enjoying the crisp air when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He stumbled and looked back to find the source of the pain; a throwing star. He reached up to pull it out only to have another one hit his other side. 

"What the hell?!" He spun around, trying to spot his attacker. 

A smoke bomb went off behind him and as he spun around, he felt a harsh pain and blacked out.

When he came to, he found that he was in Sasuke's house, the spare bedroom he sometimes stayed in. What was going on? He tried to move but found his limbs were tied to the bedposts. 

"Good, you're awake." Sasuke slowly came into view, his sharingan active. "You didn't learn all that from a book, did you? You learned it directly from Kakashi himself. And you just had to blab it to her, of all people..."

"What? Sasuke, what are you talking about? What's going on?" Naki struggled against the rope.

Sasuke ignored him as he climbed onto the bed between his legs, a kunai in hand. "Oh, and your clan mate for life, huh? That's nice, would be a shame..." He started cutting Naki's pants from him, "...if someone other than your mate..." he cut them further, ripping them the rest of the way off. "...happened to touch you." He then ripped the boy's underwear from his hips.

Naki struggled harder, "Sasuke! Wait, what are you doing?!" He tried to squeeze his thighs together as best he could, but the Uchiha proceeded to undo his own pants. "No! Please, don't!"

Sasuke ignored his pleas and inched closer, stroking himself. 

"Why are you doing this?!" Naki screamed, his nails growing into claws and teeth into fangs.

"Do you know what I came home to last night? The one night that idiot didn't come with me... To find Sakura. In my bed! Wearing nothing!" He grabbed Naki's hip to hold him still, and lined himself up. "And do you know what she decided to do?" He inched closer, his tip entering the boy just enough that he could grab his other hip and slam into him.

Naki screamed, straining against his restraints. His eyes and marks began to glow red. His vision blurred as he saw through Sasuke's encounter. When the red haze cleared from his eyes he came back to reality. He screamed again, still struggling. Tears streamed down his face and his marks remained a deep red.

Sasuke grunted, his pace harsh. "Your body takes this pretty well," he huffed, "then again, from what I see, it looks like Kakashi's been 'taming' you for a while. I suspected something was up when he rushed to get you that one full moon."

Naki turned his face away, clenching his eyes shut. Please just make it stop! 

"Aww, I bet you cry out so nicely for him. That lovely voice of yours." He grabbed the kunai and cut the rope holding one of Naki's legs and put it over his shoulder. 

The change in angle coaxed a strangled moan from the boy. Making him bite down hard on his lip. He was losing the will to fight back, it did him no good, he'd already been violated.

"And to think, I was actually starting to like you..." Sasuke grunted again.

Naki laid there, his will broken. His voice and body betrayed his wishes, responding to the unwanted touch. There was no electricity, no good feeling at all... He prayed Kakashi would be home soon.

When Sasuke finished up, he released inside with a final groan and let Naki's leg fall to the bed. He leaned over the boy and cut his arms free, before climbing off the bed and cutting the last restraint. Without another word, he left and closed the door.

Naki curled into a ball and cried himself to sleep.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clonflict can sort itself out if given the chance.

Naki woke to the sound of Naruto and Sasuke screaming at each other. He couldn't really tell what about, but he sat up and groggily wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

There was some stomping and a door slamming, then Naruto came into the room with a change of clothes. "They're mine, but they should fit you, I am so sorr- wait, you're... a girl?" Naruto dropped the clothes and covered his eyes. "SO SORRY." 

Naki looked down at himself, oh now the clueless blond realizes it... "Thank you... Naruto... Toss me the pants?"

Naruto moved his hands enough to see the pile of clothes, grab the orange shorts and throw them at his teammate.

Catching the shorts, Naki turned and slipped them on. He slid off the bed to stand, fighting another wave of tears as he stared at his marking in the reflection on the window. He felt dirty, violated, and scared.

"Naki... I don't mean to pry, but could you tell me what happened? Your side of it, I mean." Naruto sounded mature in that short moment.

Naki faked a cough and explained, his voice wavering slightly. Sakura seemed like she'd moved on, and didn't say who she wanted to surprise. Then the inturuption of his walk, waking in the spare room, and... he choked out a sob. "I didn't know she was still after Sasuke...! I didn't know she would do that to him...!"

Naruto walked over to stand beside Naki, hesitating as he went in for a hug. Naki pulled away and knelt, crying.

Sasuke bit his lip, watching from the doorway. He hadn't known... His heart sank to his gut and he felt nauseous, all he saw were his pleas for Kakashi and why. "N-Naki, I... damnit..." he turned and slammed his head against the door, "I'm sorry... I'll... I'll break the news to Kakashi when he gets back... I'll take my punishment..." 

Naki stood and slammed his fist against the wall, "You do realize that I can't go home now... right?" His lip trembled as he spoke. "Red marks are a sign of corruption... My clan... we mate for life, we're wolves. They already hate me, yeah let's show up red, as if black wasn't enough."

Sasuke ran his hands into his hair, "Shit, I'm sorry... damnit..." He turned and left the room.

Naruto was torn between his lover and his friend, but one look at Naki said all he needed to know. He slipped out of the room quietly.

A letter was sent out that night, and within 2 days time, Kakashi was kicking Sasuke's front door open. "Where is he?"

Naruto, who'd been sleeping on the couch at the time, jolted awake and fell to the floor. "Sensei!"

"First, where is Naki...?" His voice was stern and his sharingan was uncovered. "Then I'll deal with Sasuke..."

"Spare bedroom, end of west hall on left... Sasuke's on the opposite side of the house from him..."

Within moments Kakashi was at the spare room, throwing the door open. "Naki!"

A startled whine came from behind the bed, then Naki scrambled over it and threw himself at Kakashi.

He caught him and held him tightly, breathing in his scent before pulling away enough to look at him. He rubbed his thumb along the jagged mark on the boy's cheek as tears fell from his eyes.

Naki trembled as he broke down, clinging to Kakashi. The older man had to sit down and hold him in his lap.

It took some time for the Kizunaki to finally calm down enough for the Jounin to leave his side. He didn't stay gone long, returning shortly after an explosion erupted from the other side of the house.

Naruto was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands when Kakashi carried Naki downstairs. He turned and looked up to them as they headed for the door. "I'm not sure if it helps, but I can say that he'll be bottoming for some time after I'm done denying him entirely..." 

Kakashi sighed, "For right now, don't let him out of your sight... I will be telling Lady Tsunade about this, and he will be properly punished."

"I understand. Again, I am so sorry..." Naruto looked so broken in that moment.

"It's not your fault." With that, Kakashi was off.

When he arrived home, the first thing he did was set Naki on the couch, then head for the bathroom to draw him a bath.

Naki leaned against the arm of the couch until he was called for. When he stepped into the bathroom, Kakashi kissed the top of his head then helped him undress and step into the tub.

Kakashi then gently washed him, taking extra care with the boy's wrists and ankles. His heart sank when Naki cringed as he started to clean between his thighs. 

The boy apologized when he noticed the hurt expression on his Sensei's face, but he was silenced with a finger to his lip.

"It's not your fault, either." He pet Naki's hair and kissed his forehead.

That night Naki slept alone in the bed, cuddling a pillow for comfort. He wondered if he would be able to let his mate touch him again after what he'd been through. His reaction to his touch during the bath was more the where than the who, and it had been involuntary. 

He woke up screaming and crying halfway through the night. Kakashi was at his side in an instant, ready to fight off whatever had scared him. Unfortunately he couldn't fight off a memory... He sat and pulled the boy into his lap, petting his head, and told him it would be alright.

A couple months went by like a weird dream, and Naki was starting to feel like himself again. He was finally able to hug Naruto without cringing, and missions with Sasuke were getting easier. The Uchiha did everything in his power to protect and take care of him when he was around, as way of trying to apologize.

When Sakura caught wind of what happened, she blamed herself. If she hadn't dragged Naki into it, he wouldn't have gotten hurt... She turned herself over to Lady Tsunade without a word.

The full moon was fast approaching and it made Naki anxious. He knew he could survive it without help, but that would mean 3 long nights that he'd have to stay away from his mate.

Kakashi wandered into the bedroom to find Naki sitting in the window, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared up at the night sky. He looked peaceful, but the Jounin knew better. He quietly approached the boy and gently pet his head.

Naki leaned into the touch and turned to look at his mate. "Two more nights..." He muttered.

"I know..." Kakashi sighed, scratching behind the boy's ear. "We will figure it out."

The Kizunaki struggled to sleep during those two nights leading up to the full moon, and insisted on sleeping in the tub when the time came. 

When he awoke in a pool of blood, he whined and stripped, tossing his bloody clothes to the back of the tub before turning the water on. He let it stay cold in hopes to calm his heat, but all it did was tingle. 

Waking to the sound of the shower, Kakashi sat up and ran his hands into his hair. He recalled the time Naki had been stuck for a whole day and how much he hurt then, and how much he must have hurt going the full span without him. He didn't want his student... his (dare he say it) lover, to go through that again.

After a bit of brooding and trying to think of how to make the boy more comfortable with the situation, he stood and went to check on him.

Naki looked up just as his mate poked his head into the room. He looked and felt like a drowned rat due to the weight of his wet fur and feathers. He barked and shook his head.

The Jounin simply looked down at the boy sitting under the spray. His ears were down and tail laid still at his side. He's trying to avoid putting himself into a potentially traumatic situation... Kakashi sighed, "Alright, but if you need me, just say so." With that, he left the door cracked and went back to the couch.

Naki did his best to handle it on his own for the rest of the night. When Kakashi came to check on him in the morning however...

Tears streamed down the boy's face, he whined loudly and reached out for his mate.

Kakashi walked over and turned the water off, then picked Naki up and set him on the counter by the sink. He took a moment to wipe the hair out of the boy's eyes before pulling his mask down and kissing his forehead.

Naki's eyes went wide. He just... without my eyes covered... what? He reached up to caress the Jounin's face, staring at him for a moment before leaning forward for a kiss. 

Kakashi pressed their lips together and hugged the boy to his chest, "I know this will be hard for you, but focus on me, alright? I've got you, and it will be ok."

The Kizunaki nodded and held onto the counter as Kakashi pulled away to take his shirt off and undo his pants. He whimpered slightly, worried he wouldn't be able to handle it. Then Kakashi took one of his hands and brought it to his length. Naki pulled away at first, but looked up into the man's eyes and slowly let his hand wrap around him.

The Jounin held the boy's hand for a moment before letting go to gently rub his thighs. "It's alright." His voice was soft and comforting.

The boy trembled slightly, keeping one hand between them, as the other slowly started to move. His strokes were small, but after a few minutes he started to feel a little more comfortable with the current contact. He licked his lip and whined, his chin tilted up slightly.

Kakashi kissed the Kizunaki again, raising one hand to caress the back of his head. He pet him for a few moments, gently rubbing his down turned ear, before resuming his attention to the boy's thighs. He massaged them slowly, inching his hands closer to Naki's hips. 

The boy whined as his body seemed to heat up even more from the soft touches, but his mind was conflicted. He wanted the burning need to go away, but was weary of the cure... even if it was from his mate. His hand on Kakashi tightened.

The man looked down at the flushed face of his... his Naki... He could see the signs that the boy was in pain, but knew he had to take this slow. He didn't want to hurt him any further than he'd already been. He gently took the boy's other hand away from the counter, bringing it up to his face to kiss his fingers.

Naki clenched his knees against Kakashi's hips, a soft whine escaping him as his eyes darted between his hands. Could he do this? Could he handle that kind of touch again? He was scared that he needed it, and that he needed it so badly. But this was his mate, and he'd never hurt him... He tried to remind himself of that.

"Are you ready...?"

Those soft words brought another wave of unease through him and he whimpered again. However, as scared as he was, he nodded slowly and clenched his eyes shut. 

He felt his hand released and then a touch on his face.

"Hey, open your eyes, it's alright. Focus on me, Naki."

He shook his head and kept his eyes closed, but opened them slowly when he didn't feel any further contact. He looked back into his mate's eyes and waited.

Kakashi slowly reached between them, trailing his fingers along the boy's inner thigh until they reached his lips. He paused when Naki started to shake even more. "It's alright, it's me. It's just me." He kissed the boy as he slowly slipped a single finger into him.

Hot. He felt so hot. So... his tremble began to calm slowly when all he felt was a single digit slowly move inside him. This wasn't so bad... was it? He tried his best to focus on Kakashi's face but his gaze kept trailing down. His hand remained on the man's arousal. He squeezed when he felt a second digit slowly join the first. 

A slight grunt escaped the Jounin as he gently fingered the boy. He was proud of him for handling so well so far. "See, it's just me, Naki, you're safe." He curled his fingers in a come hither motion and the boy twitched. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

Naki started to close his eyes again but felt warmth against his cheek. He felt Kakashi rub his thumb along the mark, coaxing him to look up. When he did, he saw his mate, his Sensei, looking down at him with a soft smile.

"You're doing really good so far."

He felt the digits inside him run against that sensitive spot again and bit his lip. He wasn't sure how he felt about the sensation. He did worry though about the fact he wasn't feeling the sparks he normally did from Kakashi's touch. He whimpered softly and nuzzled into the man's hand, at least that touch was still comforting.

Kakashi kissed the Kizunaki's forehead as he considered his next move. He could add another finger and see how he does from that, or move onto actually entering him. When the grip of the boy's knees started to let up, he figured he'd stay simple for the time being. As gently as he could, he slowly added a third finger.

Naki yelped and stared down, this was new... he was gently guided to look up again then kissed softly. His head was a whirl of thoughts.

Touching... There is being touched... but it's just Kashi, it's ok... but there's something inside... stretching me open... there's no sparks... why are there no sparks when it's Kashi's touch... will this burning need ever go away... I don't want to feel this way...

His tremble increased slightly as his worry rose. He still didn't know how to react to the sensations he was feeling; he couldn't tell if they were helping or just... there.

Kakashi kissed Naki again, "What did I tell you, focus on me. You're being touched by me, not anyone else." He continued to stroke the mark on the boy's cheek. "Use your eyes if you need to, it's alright."

At that, Naki looked directly at him and let his eyes start to shine...

My Naki. My warmth. My student. My lover. Protect him. Care for him. Hold him. Help him. Love him...

Love...? Naki blinked the glow away and whimpered. Love... that resonated in his own heart. He loved his Sensei... and he had for a few years now, maybe longer. He could do this...

Naki nodded and tightened his grip on the hard length.

Kakashi glanced between his arousal and the boy's face. "Are you sure?" When the boy slowly nodded again, he pulled his hand free and took hold of himself, "It's alright." 

Naki let go and moved his hands to hold onto his mate's shoulders. 

Kakashi slipped his arm under the boy's right leg and lined himself up, pressing in just the tip before hooking his right arm under the boy's other leg. "Ready?" 

Naki trembled and stared down at his lap. He whined and nodded, a slight twitch moving his tail a bit. When Kakashi started to press into him, he cringed at first but relaxed a little bit when the intrusion stopped at his negative response. He looked back up at the man's face to see him watching for his reactions. He nodded and felt him press in a bit more. Biting his lip and keeping his eyes locked on his mate's, he managed to allow the full length to slide inside of him. 

Kakashi stilled to allow Naki to get used to the feeling again. He kissed his forehead, "I'm so proud of you for making it this far. I told you it would be ok."

The boy clenched a few times as he adjusted to the sensations. He still didn't feel sparks, but it didn't exactly feel bad either... like it was just... there. Though he did feel full... He closed his eyes a moment, taking a deep breath before nodding again.

Kakashi started slow and shallow, not wanting to overwhelm his lover. He watched his face closely, noting that he'd started to pant softly and kept looking down to watch as he was entered. His gaze would return to lock eyes for a few moments, then go back down. At least he was keeping his eyes open.

As Kakashi's pace slowly increased, Naki gasped. Was that...? He'd felt the slightest tingle... there it was again! As they continued, that tiny tingle slowly became electric, creeping along his veins. Yes! It was still there! He glanced up with wide eyes and huffed, licking his lip.

As the grip on his shoulders tightened, he pulled out a bit further before slowly thrusting back in. His focus was making his Naki feel good so he wouldn't hurt anymore, and remind him that he's safe with him. He kissed the boy's forehead again and tightened his grip on his hips.

Naki whined, he could feel the sparks again but still felt somewhat uneasy. He looked back into his mate's eye, reaching up to gently uncover the other. When it opened, and he was greeted with red, he let his eyes shine again, coaxing the man to do the same.

Kakashi wondered what the boy was doing, but looked inside just as he was with him.

Conflicted thoughts, but a deep love for his mate and the beginnings of forgiveness toward Sasuke. Slight unease at the current contact, but calming down knowing it was from him.

The Jounin smiled as he pulled out a little further again.

Naki saw the same warm thoughts as he had before, with the added, 'ease his pain' and 'make him feel safe.' His pain was starting to lessen ever so slightly but grow at the same time... he whined and took hold of Kakashi's shoulders again. 

"More?" He asked, noticing the chaos in the boy's mind before closing his sharingan eye again. When the boy nodded, he upped his pace and deepened his thrusts.

Naki cried out from a mix of being startled and the increase in sensation. His skin felt hotter and he whined again.

Kakashi kissed the boy to take his mind off the negative side of his emotions, this time slipping his tongue between his lips. 

Naki responded well, closing his eyes as he let his his own tongue out to dance with his mate's. The electric feeling slowly began to increase, while the uneasy feeling began to fade. He ran his hands into the man's hair as he focused on the kiss.

Finally, his fur and feathers started to recede, leaving a tingling feeling in their wake. His tail had even started to twitch behind him. From the sensations between his thighs and the heat of the kiss, his mind started to melt. He panted heavily and whimpered every so often when the electricity in his veins would spike.

Kakashi slowly pulled away from the kiss to look over his lover's condition. It looked like they were making good progress. "I told you it'd be alright, I've got you."

Soon the boy's whines slowly became moans, and his voice started to sound more human. When he could speak at last, "Kashi..." slipped from his throat.

Good, he's getting there. Kakashi increased his pace and kissed the boy yet again. He kept at it until the boy finally screamed, digging his claws into his shoulders and squeezing his legs against his hips.

Naki stared at the ceiling for a moment, feeling like he was floating. He felt Kakashi slip out of him and start to move away; he simply leaned back against the mirror, his hands falling to his sides as he did so.

Kakashi wet a washcloth in the sink and used it to clean them up before grabbing a towel to properly dry and warm up the boy from his night in the shower. He then wrapped the towel around him and pulled him to his chest, scooping his legs over his arm, and carried him out to the livingroom. He sat the boy on the couch and went to the kitchen to make him some hot tea.

The Jounin spent most of the day keeping Naki warm, but around dinner time he was called to bring him in to see Lady Tsunade.

When they arrived at her office, Naki was tugging on the hem of his shirt, nervously. 

She called them in and asked Shizune to step out so the three of them could be alone. 

"Ah, it's good to see you're doing alright. It seems you were able to get past the trauma?" Tsunade spoke in a gentle tone.

Naki looked at her, then to Kakashi and back. Wait... what does she know? "Um... ex- excuse me?" He managed to mutter.

Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded, "Kakashi had to share some very personal details with me to express just how wrong our Uchiha's actions had been, beyond morality."

Naki's eyes went wide. She knows?!

"Don't worry, I have no intention of punishing your Sensei. He did what he had to do considering the circumstances. I however, had to do some research on your clan to fully understand it." She sighed, "I will be sending someone to retrieve your belongings so we can get you housed within the village instead of on the compound, since you're in no shape to return there. Your parents will not be informed of what happened, only that you requested different housing."

She flipped through some papers on her desk. "I hope we can help you feel more comfortable in doing this. I've already got a few lease papers here that we can look through another time. For now, I would like to conduct a physical exam just to make sure everything is alright. Since there isn't much record of what happens after you begin or reverse the ancestral state, I want to check to make sure everything is at least as close to normal as possible."

With that she stood and walked around the desk, extending a hand to Naki as she led him over to a side room with an exam table and other medical equipment. When he whimpered, Kakashi appeared at his other side and took his hand, squeezing it gently to let him know it would be alright.

During the exam, Naki felt exposed. She poked and prodded everywhere, including making his ears and tail twitch. She measured the change in his claw and fang lengths, checked his eyes- both activated and not. (She was a strange woman...) and drew a few vials of blood. She didn't say what she was testing for, but that she'd let him know the results once she had them.

Kakashi took him to Ichiraku afterwards, where they bumped into Naruto and Sasuke enjoying their own dinner.

Naruto was quick to greet them, while Sasuke stared into his bowl after giving Naki a sad look. Kakashi sat between Naruto and Naki just to be safe.

Despite it being awkward to begin with, the four of them managed to get pretty lost in conversation after a while. Naki was laughing at Naruto's jokes, and even responding to Sasuke's remarks. It made Kakashi feel better seeing his students getting along again, though it made him wonder for a moment what Sakura had been up to since the incident.

When they returned to Kakashi's home, the exhausted Kizunaki yawned and immediately crawled into the bed once he got to it. The Jounin went to lay on the couch but Naki wasn't having that tonight; he managed to convince his Sensei to come lay with him instead.

Kakashi sighed as he slid under the blankets and stuck his arm out for Naki to lay on. The boy cuddled up to him quickly and nuzzled into his chest the moment the blanket covered his shoulder. He smiled down at Naki and scratched behind his ear, which hadn't gone back to normal just yet, causing his tail to wag under the blanket. He couldn't help but smile at that and kissed the boy's forehead before switching off the bedside lamp and pulling him closer.

Naki smiled and blushed lightly, nuzzling into his Sensei's scent. He wrapped an arm around him, keeping his other hand near his chest between them, and sighed in relief.


End file.
